A Judge's Hunch
by Cabenson82
Summary: Sort of a follow up to I Don't Date Lawyers... Judge Linden offers Olivia one of her dreams, what will she decide?


"_As the birth mother is deceased and no father or other relative has come forward, I official declare Noah Porter an orphan and ward of the state of New York. He shale continue to be cared for in an ACS facility. Unless, Sergeant Benson you rescued the infant, isn't that right?" Judge Linden asked._

_ "Yes your Honor." Olivia answered. _

_ Judge Linden continued. "And you're the only one that's taken a consistent interest on his behalf. Is there any chance you might like to become a foster mother to this baby?"_

_ Liv looked shocked. "I'm sorry, excuse me your Honor?"_

_ "I have a feeling about this Sergeant Benson call it a judge's hunch." Judge Linden smiled. "If you agree I will order Noah Porter into your care as custodial parent for one year. At which time you will be given the option to permanently adopt him. Do you agree?"_

"Your honor I would love that but I would need to make a phone call before I can fully commit." Liv said slightly shaking. "May I have a few minutes please?"

Judge Linden looked at the clock. "We'll break for lunch and meet back here in an hour. Will that be enough time Sergeant?"

"More than enough time your Honor, thank you." Liv responded, her hand already reaching for her phone.

"Court will resume at one o'clock." Judge Linden banged her gavel and Liv bolted from the court room.

"Come on baby, please pick up." Liv chanted into the phone as she listened to the music waiting for the call to be answered.

Finally the song stopped as the call was answered. "Cabot."

"BABY! Thank god you answered." Liv all but screamed into the phone. " I need to talk to you ASAP and we only have an hour to do it. Can you get away?"

"Olivia? Is everything alright? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Alex started to rapidly fire questions at her wife.

"Yes everything is fine, I'm at the court house and no I'm not hurt." Liv fired back. "Are you in your office? I need to talk to you about something Judge Linden just asked me."

"Yes I'm in my office, come on down. My lunch was just delivered and if you're nice I'll even share it with you." Alex teased. "I'll see you in five."

Liv bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for the elevator to reach Alex' floor. When the doors finally opened she all but ran down the hall throwing a "hello" over her shoulder to Alex' assistant.

Alex looked up as Olivia slid into the room and shut the door behind her. "Hello my love, you know you didn't have to run down here. I wasn't going anywhere if you didn't make it in five."

Liv walked over and kissed Alex and stole a french fry. " I know babe but this is really important. Remember the baby I told you about? The one we rescued from the child pornographers? Well today they were deciding what happens to him."

Alex stood up taking her fries with her walked around her desk and headed for the couch grabbing Liv's hand on the way by. "Babe sit down, relax. Now slow down and tell me what happened."

Liv took a few deep breaths and continued. " Judge Linden asked me if I wanted to become a foster mother for Noah. He has no family and has just become a ward of the state. I don't want to see him get lost in the system."

Alex was shocked by the news but recovered quickly. "Liv are you saying you want to do this? Aren't you afraid that someone will come looking for him?"

"No, he would be ours. We would foster him for a year and at the end of that time we can legally adopt him. He would be ours Alex." Liv's excitement couldn't be held in. "We'd finally have the family we've wanted."

Alex looked into Liv's eyes and knew this was it. The missing piece to their puzzle. "Alright, lets do. Let's start our family."

Olivia jumped up and pulled Alex up from the couch and crushed their lips together as she let out a cheer and spun them around. The rest of lunch went by quickly as they finished eating and talking about what changes they needed to make at home.

Olivia returned to Judge Linden's court room with Alex at her side, this time taking a seat because she was so nervous.

"Court is now back in session." Judge Linden said as she looked around. "Sergeant Benson you didn't need your own counsel."

"I know your Honor. DA Cabot isn't my counsel, she's my wife." Olivia said taking her hand and squeezing it. "Hence the need to make a phone call."

Judge Linden smiled and nodded. "Smart move Sergeant. So have you decided what you're going to do?"

Smiling Liv nodded as she squeezed Alex' hand even tighter. " Yes your Honor. We would like to become Noah Porters foster parents."

"So ordered by the state of New York." Judge Linden smiled and banged the gavel once again. " Congratulation Sergeant Benson, Counselor. Noah will be in good hands."

_**One Year Later**_

"LIV! Will you get Noah?" he just woke up from his nap but my hands are covered in ground beef." Alex called out into the back yard where Liv was lighting the grill.

Live rushed in and washed her hands before running upstairs to getting the babbling baby boy out of his crib.

"Hey big guy, what are you doing in there?" Liv smiled and reached down to pick up the almost two year old boy.

"Mama!" came the excited response as he cuddled into Olivia's arms and held tight. "Mama blankie."

Looking around Liv saw the blanket on the floor and picked it up. "Come on, let's get you changed and then we can go downstairs and help mama get ready for your big party."

Noah clapped his hands and cuddled his blankie while Olivia changed his clothes and diaper. The t-shirt Alex had laid out for him said " I Love My Mommies."

Once changed Liv hipped Noah and headed down to the kitchen where Alex was just finishing cleaning up.

"Mama!" Noah screamed when he saw Alex and tried to wiggle out of Olivia's arms. "Mama up."

Olivia chuckled as she set him down and watched him run over to Alex and throw his arms around her legs.

Alex dried her hands and swung the chubby faced toddler into her arms. "Well hello my handsome boy. Did you have a good nap?"

Noah's little head bobbed up and down as he laid his head on his mama's shoulder and yawned.

"All the food is ready babe. Salads are all done so the only thing left is the actual grilling." Alex rocked side to side kissing her babies head.

Olivia came over and wrapped her arms around Alex from behind so she could hold both the woman she loved and their son at once. "This is going to be the best party ever, well ok maybe tied with our wedding. Today is the day that we introduce all of our friends and family to Noah Alexander Cabot-Benson."

Alex kissed Olivia and neither could hide the smiles that threatened to make their faces burst. "He's finally ours baby. I mean he's been ours but now he is legally our baby boy. Now and forever we are a family."

"Remind me to thank Judge Linden again when she gets here." Liv said stealing a kiss from Noah's cheek.

Alex agreed and they all went to cuddle on the couch till people started to show up. Cuddled on the couch with her family just reminded Liv how lucky she was. It may have taken longer than she thought it would but you can't rush perfection.


End file.
